Ginny's Trip
by Hellish Kitten
Summary: Ginevra Weasley was in her third year at Hogwarts and didn't have many friends to speak of, and all was boring till one day she got a letter and all was turned up-side down.


Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_**!!!! Own any thing that you recognize from Harry Potter or any thing ells from varies movies or plays. I do however own: Marguerite Corington, Amealia Swan, Alex Neill, Madisen Michaels, and Jacob White, as well as any others in further chapters.

(NA this is the only disclaimer I will put into this story.)

"Talking."

Thoughts.

_Notes, letters._

Sean Change.

Chapter One: Dear Miss G. Weasley

Ginevra Anastasia Weasley woke up to another boring day of Hogwarts School, and another day of being ignored by most of the population. She sighed and got out of her bed, now its not as if she didn't have any friends, oh no she had a few, but after what happened in her first year; along with the fact that every one thought she hid a round corners waiting to take pictures of the "Famous Harry Potter" with Colin and Dennis Creevey also pushed some people a way. What little friends she did have were too rapped up in the whole Potter vs. Diggory crap. She sighed again, grabbed her satchel, and walked out of her dormitory. As she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat as far as she could get from her brothers. She glanced at the rest of the Gryffindor table to note that it will be extremely hard to sit alone to day sense the rest seem to want not be any where near Harry at this point like usual. Anger flared up in side of the youngest Weasley child, stamping it down she took out a book that Hermione had suggested and started reading. Her attention soon was taken from her book as the mail came in; she smiled happily when she located her pen pal's owl, okay so it wasn't really an owl it was more like a dove, but that was fare from the point, she was just glade to have some thing to do beside home work to night. Ginny smiled as she read the letter, although it was only one page long witch surprised her sense Alex's letters were usually four pages long.

Letter

_Hey Gin,_

_I can't write very much to day, and I have a surprise for you, but I can't tell you now. I just know your going to love what I have to say and suggest. Well I have to go._

_Alex. _

Ginny re-read the letter a few times but still did not understand what her American friend was implying. The hall then grows very quiet as a large bird flew in to the room. It circled the ceiling then dropped a letter to the Headmaster then moved toward the Gryffindor table, Ginny looked very shocked at large black bird. It looked like a cross between an eagle and a phoenix; it looked at her then dropped an envelope on her open book it then took flight into the rafters. The rest of the Great Hall stared at her for a few minuets then continued with their breakfast. Ginny looked at Harry who was still staring at her with a concerned and curios face, till Ron asked him a question and directed his attention back on his friends and food. Sighing Ginny picked up the black envelope and looked at the neat and beautiful silver calligraphy on the black parchment, even with the feel of it Ginny knew that the paper and ink were incredibly expensive. She gently turned it over to reveal two crimson wax seals. Odd, why are there two? And who would be sending me a letter like this? She turned it over again, and read the address on the front.

Envelope.

_To: Miss G. Weasley,_

_Gryffindor Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry._

She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that had the same ink and silver script as the front, taking a deep breath she opened the folded parchment and read it, once she finished she looked up blinked rapidly then went over it again.

Letter.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I am extremely happy to have been able to write this to you. My name is Marguerite Corington, and I have listened to my grand-niece talk of you non-stop. I believe that you are just the type of young woman I want my youngest Grand-niece to be around. You do sound so kinde-haerted. Well I must by rambling on. Please close the envelope and then tap the second wax seal all will be explained to you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lady Corington._

Ginny did as asked and when she opened the envelope a second time there was another piece of parchment in the once empty envelope, Ginny blinked rapidly at the other piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We at Salem Academy of Witch craft and Wizardry would think it most graciously if you would consider an exchange student for our school. We couldn't think of any one ells we would want more. Please talk it over with your parents and Headmaster. Lady Amealia Swan will be coming to your school on the sixteenth of January if you have any questions. We await your reply._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lady Corington, Headmistress._

Ginny stared at the letter in shock, What the HELL?!?!? She thought, she then looked at her watch and gathered her things for her classes. Ginny knew her Mum would be at lunch to day so she would wait and ask then, and sense the next day was the sixteenth she would just have to ask.

12:00 P.M.

Lunch came faster than Ginny thought, and soon it was noon. Ginny took a deep breath and opened the door to the Great Hall and saw her Mum. Molly Weasley was standing near the Gryffindor table surrounded by a gaggle of children. Molly motioned for her youngest to come over. Ginny blushed a little at the attention she was getting as well as having to sit by Harry, he looked at her and smiled at her then turned to his food. Blushing a deep crimson she turned her attention to what her mother was saying, "You know Ginny sweetheart, I think you have grown a few inches sense I saw you in August. How have you been?" Ginny looked at the weird sight in front of her, as her mother put the bookmark in Hermione's book and closed it while trying in vane to flatten Harry's hair, she then summand a fire cracker from Fred and George wile glaring at them she quickly spit-cleaned Ron's cheek, who protested with a quick "MUM!!" Ginny then wondered the sanity of her family. "Well classes have been fine, not much has happened till to day. I got this strange letter form Salem Academy asking me if I wanted to be an exchange student at there school, so… Can I?" Ginny looked at her mother who had stopped eating and looked at her only daughter with sad eyes. "I m so sorry sweetheart, but we don't know these people, and we just can't afford it. If we could all I'd have to do is talk to your Father then I would send you off, but we just can't this time sweaty. I am so very sorry." "I know, but there is a lady coming tomorrow, maybe you and Dad could just listen to her?" Ginny looked pleading at her mother with her big blue eyes, and know she had won when her Mum had sighed and nodded her head.(NA I know her eyes are brown, but I need them to be blue for my story.)

The rest of the day went faster then Ginny thought was possible for a school day to go. She sighed as she climbed into her bed, tomorrow is another day and she would just dream of what was to come. Yes sleep a wonderful time of decision and blissful ignorance as she slipped into unconsciousness she thought of how cute Harry was to day.


End file.
